The Reivers
The Reiver Republic of Erebus and Nyx, commonly known as the Reivers was a sovereign state in Nation Creation Spacebattles that existed from 2115 to 2225, before merging with the Temyrian Collective to form Remyria. Located 8 light years from Earth, in the Jerusalem system the Reivers only occupied Erebus but laid claim to the entire system. They had the largest population of the interstellar nations coming in at 182 million, as of 2190. They operated under the parliamentary system of governance, with a high degree of Federalism. Blackett was the capital city, constructed around the shell of the bloatship that brought them to the planet. The Reivers are a developed country and have one of the largest economies of the interstellar nations. Most of the original inhabitants of the bloatships were from Northern Europe. History Pre-Colony The planet Erebus was originally discovered in 2037, prior to the discovery of the Hayashi drive. Long range analysis revealed that while it remained within the habitable zone of its parent star, Imhotep but had much lower levels of UV protection and higher gravity than Earth. In 2083, a collection of Northern European billionaires led by Avan Da, began funding a bloatship to colonize Erebus, which had not yet been claimed by any faction due to the high UV levels making it unattractive to baselines. By slightly altering the human genome, it would be possible for individuals to survive without any additional aid on this planet. Yet it wasn’t enough for this colony to just survive, it must also prosper and be an example to all. As the bloatship was being constructed, extensive brainstorming and planning committees met for several years. It was agreed that those selected for the Bloatship would be screened on their political outlook and personality traits, in an attempt to create a perfect society. Only those who experienced high levels of pragmatism, a liberal outlook and a high level of tolerance would be selected. Work on the bloatship to carry the colonists began in 2087, after the committee decided that it would be called the Blackett. In 2092, the Prismismal genome was developed and the first Prismismals were created from the original committee members. In 2102, 10 million humans were selected for both personality and political traits, with a focus on pragmatic and liberal individuals. They underwent gene therapy before the vast majority entered cryostasis. In Early 2106, the Blackett was finished and work began on loading the ship, with the necessary supplies to set up the colony. In late 2106, the Blackett was launched with 10 million Prismismals carried onboard. It successfully landed on Erebus in 2115, becoming one of the first bloatship nations to set up a colony. One of the first acts to be held was to establish a government with Avan Da being successfully re-elected as Warden. It was decided that the nation would become the Reivers. Geography Politics Structure of the Reiver Government The Reivers operate a parliamentary democracy based on the Westminster system. The nation is divided into wards. Using proportional representation, these wards elect a representative. These representatives operate as the legislative arm of the government and in turn elect a Warden who then selects ministers for the executive arm. The head of state is the Governor-General, however this is a ceremonial role. The majority of the parties within the parliament must agree on a choice of candidate for the Governor-general. Unlike most Westminster systems there is no upper house. The limits of the Government’s powers are firmly established with a large number of independent bodies such as the judiciary and the state media. Warden and Governor-General Governor-General: Ellena Reade Warden: Avan Da Ministry of Justice Led by Director Maryln Locke This ministry is responsible for all aspects of the justice system past policing. The Police service will past information on defendants to this ministry who will then appoint judges, jurors and legal teams to a case. In the event of a conviction they are responsible for rehabilitation, imprisonment and probation. Trained jurors have replaced common juries in Reiver society. These jurors are trained in sections of law relevant to their specialisation and psychological profiling to minimize bias. Most prosecutors, defence solicitors and judges begin their career in these juries. Ministry of Education Led by Director Elizabet Bentzen Responsible for setting the agenda for public and private schools until the age of 16, running public schools, non-vocational higher education and training of teachers. Ministry of Technological development and Science Led by Director Cole Laux Main responsibilities include fostering technological development, briefing civil servants and members of the government on science developments, promoting and coordinating the interaction between the industry and trade, centres of research and education and strengthen industry and research policies. Ministry of Defence Led by Director Leonard Church Responsible for defending the Reivers and their interests as well as the day to day running of the armed forces, procurement and planning. Ministry of Intelligence Led by Director Jessica Gammon Responsibilities include the gathering of intelligence, prevention and detection of serious crime, protection of Reiver territories, nationals and property from a range of threats, including from terrorism and espionage and to protect and promote Reiver defence and foreign policy interests and economic well-being Responsible for briefing the cabinet on intelligence threats. Ministry of Culture Led by Director Dirk Bechtel This ministry is responsible for * The Arts * Broadcasting * Internet and international ICT policy * Telecommunications and broadband * Creative industries * Advertising * Arts market * Design * Fashion * Film * Music industry * Publishing * Historic environment * Architecture and design * Cultural property and heritage * Alcohol and entertainment licensing * Gambling and racing * Press freedom and regulation * Libraries * Museums and galleries * Tourism * Sport * Olympics Ministry of Immigration and Policing Led by Director Yurid Darova This Ministry is responsible for attracting immigrants, designing an integration process, making sure immigrants go through this integration process and law and order. Ministry of Foreign relations Led by Director Dia Cayne This ministry is responsible for assisting Reiver Nationals abroad, protecting and promoting reiver interests, diplomacy, efforts to counter terrorism and weapons proliferation and their causes, preventing and resolving conflict, promoting a sustainable high growth economic model, developing effective international institutions. Included within this remit is international development, focusing on both disaster management as well as long term aid. A focus on sustainability is prevalent. Ministry of Food, Environment and Agriculture Led by Director Kofi Tsova This ministry is responsible for * Adaptation to climate change * Agriculture * Air quality * Animal health and animal welfare * Biodiversity * Conservation * Chemical substances and pesticides * Fisheries * Flooding * Food * Forestry * Hunting * nland waterways * Land management * Marine policy * Mapping * National parks * Noise * Plant health * Rural development * Sustainable development * Waste management * Water management Ministry of Power Led by Director Ashley Faulknen Responsible for: * Energy usage and efficiency * Disposal and treatment of nuclear waste * Protection of energy infrastructure * Regulation of energy * Promoting the interests of energy consumers * National and international climate change * Climate science * Energy innovation including; DFRs, marine energy (wave and tidal) and geothermal * Planning reform and consents * Energy security * Energy policy * Exploration for energy resources * Power infrastructure and generation Ministry of Industry, Business, Innovation and Skills Led by Director Renna Alder This department is responsible for * business regulation and support * company law * competition * consumer affairs * corporate governance * employment relations * export licensing * Vocational education (non-university higher education) * insolvency * intellectual property * postal affairs * regional and local economic development * skills * trade * training Ministry of Health Led by Director Maris Thompson This ministry is responsible for social care for adults and children, ensuring a high level of healthcare, standards legislation and demographics Ministry of Administration Led by Director Martha Anton The Ministry of Administration remits are to create and maintain reliable, effective and efficient transport networks. Minimize the environmental impact of these networks. Increase security and safety of these networks. Enhance access to jobs, services and social networks especially for the most disadvantaged. It also has overall responsibility for benefits and pensions, as well helping the unemployed get back into work. Ministry of the treasury Led by Director Griff Simmons This is the ministry responsible for ensuring macroeconomic stability by developing and implementing the Reiver public finance and economic policy as well as maintaining all accounts of government spending. A large proportion of this department consists of analysts, constantly striving to maximize the benefit/cost ratio of all departments. Foreign Relations The Reivers were one of the most active players The Reivers have a non-aggression pact with Sumarra The Reivers maintained an orbital Embassy with Aqarian until they went dark. The Reivers have an Embassy, FTA and NAP with New Alaska Embassy and FTA with Ishvalan Empire MDP with Temyrians Military Economy Use the dakken Demographics Culture Reiver culture is inspired from a multitude of sources New Alaskan Influence Due to the Alaskan Gay Exodus of 2136, New Alaskans and their descendants make up a significant proportion of the population and have a significant impact on reiver culture Cannibalism One unusual side effect of Synthetic meat production is a rise in artificial cannibalism. Instead of growing meat from cows, sheep, pigs and the like some have started growing human and meta-human flesh. There are even cases of whole bodies (without a nervous system) being grown and consumed. Niche markets for autovores and those choosing to eat celebrity flesh exist. Reiver authorities are baffled, but no one is being harmed. As such the practice continues on Erebus and Reiver flagged vessels. Category:Quill Category:Remyria Category:The Reivers Category:Nation Creation Category:NC Spacebattles Category:NC Spacebattles Nations